clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Penguin
Demon Penguins (Malaluciferi zabuli, Latin: evil devil devil) are a legion of genetically modified Penguin clones, which live in the Underworld, and nearly all are criminally insane, being psychopaths, sociopaths, sadistic, and, to an extent, masochistic. They have low-level psychic abilities and as such can anticipate attacks from most biological beings. They are also all red, with horns, heat-resistant feathers, enhanced strength and accelerated healing factors. This said, they are relatively easy to destroy, as they are terminally allergic to salt, fear the Governance and its items/characters, and are weakened in the presence of iron or silver. On their death they crumble to dust due to a flaw in the cloning process. After an "accident", the Demon Penguin's cloning machine was destroyed and a new one is currently under construction. Demon Penguins have to be careful not to die, because, as of now, they cannot make more. All Demon Penguins are almost always either evil or neutral. Good true Demon Penguins can exist, but they are incredibly rare. Background They were first created by an unknown individual, although their own legends suggest he was trying to create some form of fly, several hundred years ago. How the technology was available is uncertain, although the Time Agency refused to comment, until now. The rest of the information is classified, although they promise that more will be revealed on here. Involvement They live mostly deep down underground, and tend to help any attempt to take over Antarctica, although they do not always reveal themselves to the attackees. However, it is believed they actually wish to take over themselves during the period of instability created by victory. They also participate in anything likely to weaken the Governance, as the electromagnetic field created by it's items somehow repel and damage them. They also want to harm penguins, but are limited by their weaknesses. How to Fight *Throw a flipper full of salt at their face. If some gets into their eyes, it'll weakens them. *Smack them with an item made of iron or silver. This weakens them severely. *Have them step on the legal boundaries of a telenacle's land. Turns them to dust. *Have them touch or run into a Governance employee, like a priest or bishop. Their heads explode! *Have them touch an incandescent lamp (a lightbulb) that's lit. Their heads explode! *Throw tunred on cell phones at their head. Turns them to dust. *Have them near television aerials. Scares them. *Have them near a television when the P.O.P.E. giving a speech is on. Their heads explode! * Throw fish pot pie in their face. It works, but it ain't pretty... *Demon penguins will crumble to dust on their death. Weaponry They fight using strange Tridents, which can shoot flasts of fire and act as long-distance teleportation devices. They can also restore Demon Penguins from dust, so it is a good idea to get rid of the dust. Caste System After the temporary death of her father, Mectrixctic realized that not all Demon Penguins were capable of certain tasks. She organized a caste system, where Demon Penguins would have different jobs depending on their skills and physique. She, along with a few other Demon Penguins, have given a name for each caste. Military Some Demon Penguins are raised to fight. The Armies try to attack normal penguins outside the Underworld. They have to be very careful, as their weaknesses can lead to their end (and it has many times) Other members of the army guard the treasure and prisoners in the Underworld. Naval *Sirens: Sirens are Demon Penguins that are in boats. They have special instruments that can hypnotize sailors to crash into rocks. *Kappas: Kappas work underwater. They wear a strange diving suit that has a large turtle-like shell on the back. *Nixies: Nixies are like Kappas, but have a less-extravagant suit, and are specialized in freshwater Aerial *Gremlins: Gremlins are skinny Demon Penguins. They are in charge of making planes, as well as most of the gadgets that Demon Penguins use, and are in charge of taking apart the technology of normal Penguins. *Garudas: Garudas have large, feathery mechanical wings on their back, and can fly very high. Packs of Garudas can twirl around and create cyclones. Land *Orcs: Orcs are large brutes that serve in the Army of the Demon Penguins. *Trolls: Trolls are medium sized brutes that hide and ambush penguins *Imps: Imps are small brutes, and they go around stealing from penguins, occasionally picking up a fight. *Shepherds: These Demon Penguins go through the lands, looking for the cruelest, vilest, criminals (and ghosts of criminals) to send to the Diss Prison Otherworldly *Boogies: Boogies are Demon Penguins that have the technology to enter a penguin's dream and scare them. While in dreamscape, they are immune to any weakness, as the item is just in their head (excluding speeches by the P.O.P.E.) *Incubuses: Incubuses, like boogies can enter a penguin's dream, but have a much more sinister reason then for scaring. They will try to get the victim to break mentally, by tempting them to do things they want to, but can't (like eating gallons of candy). Female incubuses are called Succubi. *Computer Worms: also know as "De-mails" these demons go into a computer, and travel to others through the web, causing crashing, lag, deletion, and other forms of chaos on the internet. They can travel through wire cables and fiber optics. They will die if they see an internet video of the P.O.P.E. talking, or if they accidentally go into a cell phone with no possible hope of being revived. Others *Banshees: Banshees are wraith-like Demon Penguins that wash the clothes of the recently deceased. They have an special items in their brain that allows them to predict if a Demon Penguin, or any other penguin, is going to kick the bucket. **They are not to be confused with real banshees, like the Mail Banshee. *Mammons: These Demon Penguins are the treasurers of the Underworld. *Wendigos: These are the cooks for the Demon Penguins. They think that food is good, and make lots of it. Universal *Necromancer: Necromancers bring back dead Demon Penguins. Any Demon Penguin can be a necromancer. *Entertainer: Along with their love of torture and mayhem, Demon Penguins appreciate preforming arts. Demon Penguins have their own stage, where they act out plays, and have magic shows, and other things. Servant vampenguins can also be entertainers. *Garbage disposers: These guys take trash to the 3rd level. Most of them are Vampenguins, since Demon Penguins don't like dirty work that much. *Vampenguin Herders: These guys capture and tame vampenguins to become their servants. Biological Caste System Also, there is a caste system about what type of Demon Penguin a Demon Penguin is. It was organized soon after the creation of them. * Half Demon-- Half Demons are demons who was born from a demon and another specie of penguin. The most notable is Mectrixctic. Despite the fact Pure Demons consider themselves better then them, Half-Demons are praised by Created Demons and many Half Demons have more emotions, abilities, etc, of what their half form can do. Half Demons are even more rare than Pure Demons because a normal penguin's DNA and chromosomes don't usually match the ones on a Demon Penguin. Only 5 exist (Mectrixctic,3-D Demon and Pngi3 are 3). * Pure Demon-- Pure Demons are demons who were born whose parents were Demon Penguins. They consider themselves top of the rug. Pure Demons are very rare, as most Demon Penguins are sterile. Some Pure Demons are born very weak and die almost instantly after being born. However the ones that do survive tend to be very strong. There are less than 100. * Created Demon-- Created Demons are demons who were created by other demons. They're weaker then Half or certain Pure Demons, but are the most abundant, with millions living in the underworld. * Undead Demon-- Undead Demons are demons who were saved from death by necromancers. They're generally weaker than any type of Demon, but could have started out as any of the three. Trivia *Their horns are retractable so they can disguise themselves as normal red penguins :*Demon Penguins are actually able to retract almost any part of their body, including their flippers, feet, head, beak, etc. They don't generally do this, but in the case of they hybrids, Mectrixctic (fangs) and Familiar (flippers and feet), it is shown to be useful. *They can control PLVP Vampenguins due to the weakened mental state the disease causes, unless the Vampenguin manages to fights back. *When a Demon Penguin crumbles to dust, the dust can be rejuvenated by contact with a pitchfork and cheese. *When a Demon Penguin's head explodes, the body stands still for a moment then disintegrates in a flash of green light. *Demon Penguin's love to eat tacos and anything else hot or spicy. *Demon Penguins are no way related to Penguin Demons from another universe. *Due to the instability of their genetic code, demon penguins' appearances vary. The differences include being a different height, weight, horn size, bone density, and even gender. But they are always have red feathers and horns. **Their personalities also differ, but they are usually crazy sadistic villains. Most are evil or at least neutral. There are several genes to ensure this, but if they are also ruptured, a possible of a good Demon Penguin may occur *The abbreviation, DP, should not be confused with Dancing Penguin Director Penny, or Disco Puffle. See also * Vampenguinism * Governance * P.O.P.E. * Demon Jellyfish Category:creatures Category:Evil Armies Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Underworld Category:Super Penguins Category:Halloween